Homestuck: Act 5
The fifth act of Homestuck is the current act. Important events in Act 5 are: * We zoom in on a new planet, which is revealed to be Alternia, the planet where the Trolls live. * As a new adventure, Hivebent, starts, we learn carcinoGeneticist's name, which is Karkat Vantas, and see that his interests are strikingly similar to John's. * Karkat begins examining his room, which includes a Recuperacoon and several movie posters. He captchalogues his SICKLE into his Sylladex with the Encryption Modus, leaving behind a card vault. He picks up the card vault again with the Encryption Modus, which creates a heavier card vault that falls and punches a hole in the floor. Grumbling is heard from below, most likely Karkat's Custodian. * Karkat goes out and finds himself in an exact situation that John finds himself when he goes out, which is the blandness of the neighbourhood. He notes that his species is encouraged to become architecturally adept from a young age. * Karkat goes back inside to examine a magazine (Game Grub) and a DvD (The Thresh Prince of Bel-Air) on his computer desk before seeing an incoming chat message from TerminallyCapricious. This seems to upset him. * TC annoys Karkat by asking what he's up to and blathering about miracles. TC appears to be a juggalo, or an Insane Clown Posse fan, judging from his hobbies and mannerisms. Apparently, twinArmageddons is planning something that seems to be a pretty big deal. * TC is revealed to be named Gamzee Makara. The story then switches to his point of view. We see him in his room, which is filled with bike horns, pie tins, juggling pins, ICP Posters, a Recuperacoon that's been flipped vertical, several bottles of faygo, and a Unicycle. * Gamzee capachalogues a bottle of Faygo and his HUSKTOP with his MIRACLE fetch modus. No one knows how it works, but it sure as hell is trippy. He tries his unicycle once more, only to fall of into a pile of horns. * Gamzee picks up a juggling club (his Strife specibus is clubKind) and prepares to go out. It is dangerous to leave unarmed. * Gamzee leaves his respiteblock. Outside of his hive is a beach. Soon after he leaves the hive, Gamzee receives a message from gallowsCalibrator. He does a bit of praying before attempting to retrieve his HUSKTOP. Instead of retrieving the HUSKTOP, the Miracle Modus ejects the bottle of Faygo far out to sea. * Gamzee tries to just grab his HUSKTOP from his sylladex. It surprisingly works, and he answers gallowsCalibrator. She makes fun of his name, by asking him if he "w4nts to pl4y g4m3z3z" with her. He doesn't pick up on the joke and agrees, but asks if they can play later, cause he's waiting for the "old goat" - most likely his custodian. It is suggested at this point that GC doesn't have a custodian. Gamzee suggests GC asks CG to play, but she states that it's be horrible, all the bitching and moaning. Gamzee then spaces out. He asks GC if she's ever seen the ocean, but quickly rephrases and asks if she's smelled it. * Karkat fiddles with ~ATH, a programming language available on both Earth and Alternia. He looks at a file TA sent him, which is supposed to make the user's computer explode upon usage. * Karkat talks with TA over Trollian, the subject being a game TA wants him to play. TA explains that it he adapted it to some technology that AA found in some ruins. TA assigns GC to be Karkat's group leader, which he immediately flips his shit over. They get into an immature fight and agree to delete it from their logs. * Karkat hears some grumbling downstairs from a "crabby customer", latered revealed to be his Lusus. He does not relish this encounter, and decides to put it off. * The view switches over to Terezi Pyrope AKA GallowsCalibrator. Her interests include colorful dragon plushies and brutal Alternian law. Turns out she wasn't always blind, but apparently lost her sight in some kind of extreme Live-Action Role Playing accident. She also seems to spend a lot of time scribbling on the walls for some reason. She's the leader of the RED team which is comprised of Karkat and four others. The BLUE team will compose of the remaining six Trolls. * Terezi begins LARPing, playing out an Alternian courtblock drama, which is heavily one-sided as is the Alternian legal way. She interrogates her stuffed defendant, or whatever trolls call them since the word 'defense' is an obscenity to them in courtroom scenarios. * After a lot of tomfoolery, Terezi concludes her session by hanging the 'defendant'. She begins recruiting members for the RED team. When she talks to Karkat, he claims he is now the leader of the RED team. This leads to an argument. * We jump ahead some time, where Karkat AKA the Knight of Blood arrives in the Land of Pulse and Haze, his block is a wreck and he's crafted the HOMES SMELL YA LATER as well as some other cool stuff. He talks to Terezi again, since he's really clueless. * We then jump to the near past at the Frog Temple in the troll's game (which has six surrounding pillars, most likely due to the six players in this one),where apocalypseArisen has decapitated the frog and thrown its head into the surrounding lagoon out of boredom. * Next, we follow the faygo bottle that Gamzee lost. It washes up on the shore somewhere far away. A sharp-dressed troll finds it, much to his or her distaste. This may be caligulasAquarium. * We go back to Karkat, travelling back to before he entered the medium. He engages his Custodian aka Lusus Naturae, in GRIEF, the troll equivalent of STRIFE. * We switch views to Sollux Captor AKA twinArmageddons. His split personality causes him to lash out at the players, so we switch over to ArsenicCatnip but then back to Sollux when he calms down. * Solliux uses his psychic ability to chuck shuriken through his beehouse mainframes. AA continues destruction on the Frog Temple. Karkat accidently activates the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus. We watch as both Karkat's and Gamzee's Custodian die. * Sollux laments from his stupid choice to give Karkat the virus code and begins deleteing the ones he has on his computer. He finds a virus that will lead to the creation of a "time-travelling indestructible demon", theorised to be Lord English from the Midnight Crew Intermission. * Sollux's lusus begins making a ruckus, much to his dismay. AA has appeared, floating outside Sollux's communal hive stem, where Sollux's lusus is chained up. * The view switches over to GrimAuxiliatrix, who apparently lives out in the desert next to another frog temple in a block that is nearly identical to Jade's house. She is riding what appears to be her lusus, a giant moth-like insect. * We stop being GA and become AdiosToreador whose real name is Tavros Nitram. It is revealed that he is a paraplegic who was injured after a bout of more serious roleplaying, similar to how GC was blinded. He begins playing Fiduspawn with his lusus, a rather disturbing mix of Pokemon and the movie Alien. * Tavros' game comes to a wholesome conclusion. He climbs into his recuperacoon like Karkat did, for no real reason. After a long clean-up, he picks up his lance. * Tavros gets pestered by AG, then goes into a long chat with Gamzee, proceeding to have an awful rap battle. Terezi heads outside to find her unhatched lusus, which sits on a giant scale. The lusus egg sits on one side, the skull of a Mother Grub sits over a black button on the other. * Terezi reveals that when she slept, her unhatched dragon lusus spoke to her, teaching her how to see without sight. It was also revealed that Terezi's dreamself resides on Prospit. * Terezi's Lusus hatches, causing the doomsday clock to start. The Lusus is immediately killed by a meteor, much to Terezi's dismay. * apocalypseArisen is introduced as Aradia Megido. Her Lusus is already dead, causing her to take up residence in some familiar ruins. She claims to have tricked Sollux into helping her create Sburb. * Aradia uses her Ouija-based fetch modus to retrieve a familiar Crosbytop, and starts a conversation with gA, in which they discuss the coming apocalypse. She then "goes up", somehow appearing at the top of Sollux's hive, telekinetically levitating Sollux's lusus. She initiates a conversation with arachnidsGrip. * Aradia talks to Sollux, convincing him to look out the window then putting him into a deep sleep. When he wakes, he gets some mind honey in his mouth, his psychic powers go ballistic and he destroys the top portion of his block, most likely killing his Bicyclops in the process. * We switch back over to arsenicCatnip again, whose real name is Nepeta Leijon. We learn that she is interested in hunting and not-so-extreme roleplaying. Her room cave is litered with pelts of GREAT BEASTS and there are tons of doodles on the walls. * CT tells Nepeta that she can't be on the same team as Tavros, which pisses her off. She releys this to Tarvos, who accidentally crushes Tinkerbull under his wheelchair. * In a flashback, we see how Tavros lost the use of his legs while participating in a role playing session known as Flarp. AG, after concocting an unfair, unwinnable scenario for Tavros, uses her mind-controlling powers to manipulate him, forcing him to leap off the side of a cliff, paralyzing him. Back in the present, AG and Karkat aggressively troll eachother, Karkat taunting her about her jealousy towards Terezi, and AG manipulating Karkat with her mind powers. * The view switches over to CT, only to jump over briefly to CC then to Aradia. She begins a session of SBURB with Nepeta and one other. They advance through teir one prototyping, entering the Medium and Teir two. Turns out Aradia had been dead for some time now. We are all completely blown away by this stunning revelation. * The view switches over to ArachnidsGrip, real name Vriska Serket. Her room is litered with shattered magic 8-balls and drawings. She admires a drawing of her flarp character, which is actually just herself. * Vriska heads to her computer, only to get bugged by GA. She ignores it but someone else pesters her, someone with no chumhandle and white text. He says he's exploited her. She switches over back to GA. They discuss the lusus dieing. * Vriska goes to check on her lusus, passing by one of her completed Doomsady Devices that she built for the Nautical Aristocracy with the help of another troll with technological prowess, probably cT. * The view switches back to CT, who happens to live in the same neighborhood as Vriska. His real name is Equius Zahhak. His room is filled with robots and bows, broken or not. Appearently he's obbsessed with being strong and quite possibly gay. * We follow Equius as he does some things like keeping track of his lusus, breaking a bow accidenatlly and chatting with Vriska. He has a present made for Aradia, a robotic double of her. He plans to use this to gain leadership of the Blue team. Seems as though he's got a major crush on her. * Equius sees one of his robots as judging him, so he makes an example of it by blasting it out the window with one punch. The robot explodes in the air and it's head falls onto the Catenative Doomsday Dice Cascader, setting it off. Oh dear. * The piece of junk Cascader breaks, two of the chains supporting it break as well. This sends the cascader into the rock pillar that supports Equius' block, where it explodes. The rubble crushes Vriska's lusus. Part of the pillar collapses, ripping Equisus' house in two and sending Aurthour plumitting to his doom. * Vriska was pestering Terezi moments before, speaking of a truce of some sorts. We go to a flashback to a time before Terezi lost her sight and Aradia was still alive. They pester each other about making Vriska pay for what she did to Travos. * Aradia gives in after the voices of the dead urge her to take revenge of Vriska. She summons ghosts to begin haunting Vriska. The Unknown White Text Person chimes in, asking Vriska what she plans to do about it. The conversation foreshadows the idea that Vriska will assault Terezi and Aradia in her own revenge, most likely causing Aradia's death, Terezi's blindness and Vriska losing an arm and an eye. * Vriska takes the bait. She controlls Sollux, forcing him to fly over to Aradia's block after getting hopped up on Mind Honey. * Terezi contact the white text man, real name Doc Scratch. Vriska consults a mystic cue ball, worried about Terezi's threats. Terezi tells Doc about the cue ball, which infuriates him. He causes the ball to explode, taking out Vriska's eye and left arm. * Back in the present, Vriska Serket and Equius Zahhak find their Custodians gravely injured from the rock avalance. Equius's Lusus, Aurthour, is dead, and Vriska's Lusus, the giant Alternain spider, is dying. * Vriska decides to kill her custodian out of mercy, and rolls her dice. The dice select a giant guillotine to be used to decapitate the dying Lusus. * The guillotine, unfortunately, triggers an unintended side-effect of causing what's left of the mesa on top of which Equius's hive lies to break and fall. However, Equius appears to transport his hive to The Medium just in time as it is falling. * Vriska gets pissed off and bothers Aradia about ruining her plan to use Equius' present. * Equius contacts Aradia, talking to her about the present and shadow leadership. Equius then takes off, breezing past the first two gates. * Equius arrives at Aradia's house, delivering the bot he created. Aradia enters, only to discover the bot has a chip to alter her emotions so she would fall in love with Equius. She then rips out the heart unit, much to Equius' horror. She wails on him, screams at him and finally......kisses him. * Nepeta watches as Aradia and Equius make out, then she updates her Shipping wall. Meanwhile, Karkat recruits Vriska and Jack Noir. Jack had stabbed Karkat, reveiling his blood color to be........rainbow? Category:Acts Category:Homestuck